


The New Neighbor

by hoechlinsmywulf



Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bullied Stiles, Bullied Stiles Stilinski, Bully Jackson, Bully Scott, Derek Hale - Freeform, Derke Hale, Jacksons a jerk, Kaleb - Freeform, Kaleb Hale, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucifer Supernatural, M/M, Miguel - Freeform, Miguel Hale, Multi, Sheriff - Freeform, derek - Freeform, hot Derek hale, lucifer is stiles brother, sterek, stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoechlinsmywulf/pseuds/hoechlinsmywulf
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is constantly bullied by Jackson Whittmore and Scott McCall. But then the new neighbor comes around and changes his life.





	1. Stiles meets the new   neighbor, in his pink underwear.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at this so sorry if it's bad. Please comment below and tell me how I did.

Stiles Stilinski hit the snooze button on his alarm clock, rolling to his side and staring at the time. He didn't want to get up. If he did, he'd have to go to school. And if he didn't, he'd still have to go to school. He didn't want to go to humiliating high school. Stiles was openly gay and the insults from his classmates were all around him. The ones that loved to make his life miserable at every turn were the douchebags Scott McCall and Jackson Whittmore. Douchebags was something Stiles didn't hesitate to call them.

He eventually got up and headed downstairs, in his favorite red hoodie, to eat breakfast. His dad left a note on the fridge; Sorry I got called to the station, won't be home till 11:00 tonight. Have Lucifer order pizza. Love you! -Dad

"Hey Loser." Stiles sighed and turned around to see his older brother, Lucifer.

"Why hello Douchebag." Stiles replied. Lucifer frowned and then in a swift motion had Stiles in a headlock.

"Let me go!" Stiles ordered as he struggled to get out from his brothers grasp.

"Aw come on baby bro I'm just having some fun!" He rubbed his knuckles over Stiles scalp.

"Finally grown out that hair of yours huh?"

"Let go!" Lucifer shoved Stiles out from underneath his arm. Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed the cereal box.

After Stiles ate he drove to school by himself. 'Should I get out of the car?' Stiles thought as he looked at the school doors. 'I'm eventually going to have to get out, let's get this over with.' As he climbed out of his old, blue, beat up jeep Stiles looked around and made sure he was in the clear then made a dash for the school doors.

He sighed in relief as he closed the doors to the school. The boy walked quickly to his first class when a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into the boy's locker room, pinning him to the wall.

"Hey Stilinski." Stiles felt the sink beneath him and propped his hands up onto it. Scott came dangerously close to his face.

"Got my work done?" He asked.

"Well maybe if you didn't beat the crap out of me, Scotty, I'd be much more willing to do your history homework." Scott scowled and gripped Stiles red hoodie tighter.

"Don't call me Scotty." He demanded.

"Okay, okay jeez Scotty." Scott drew back his fist and hit the boy in the stomach, causing him to double over.

"You suck Stilinski." Scott growled as he bent down to Stiles.

"You swallow." Stiles smirked.

Scott's face was full of anger as he punched Stiles in the face and said," See you around Stilinski."

The worst thing was that Scott and Jackson were brothers, well Jackson was Scott's adopted older brother. Scott has two older brothers, Jackson and Jordan, both are adopted. Jordan is by far the nicest of them. He is two years older than both Jackson and Scott as well as much stronger and bigger. And Stiles sees all three of them almost everyday because "they can come over whenever they like" (Sheriff Stilinski) since they live right next door. But today would be different, Stiles could feel it. There was supposed to be a new neighbor on the other side of Stiles house. And he couldn't wait to get home and meet them.

Around 3 pm Stiles could wait no longer and he knocked on the new neighbors door. A tall muscular man, with no clothes on but bright pink boxer briefs, greeted Stiles.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I uh-I'm Stiles. Your new neighbor. Want to come over and swim?" Stiles blurted. He didn't know what to say. This guy was HOT.

"Um-Okay I will-uh- be there in 5 I guess. And I'm Derek."

"Okay, nice to meet you Derek." Stiles held all his excitement deep down as he shook Derek's hand, he didn't want him to know.

Derek showed up in just his trunks and a towel. Stiles tugged off his shirt and Derek stared at his bruised body. So many.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"You have so many bruises... Why?"

"Nothing, no one." He said quickly.

"Is it your dad?" Derek questioned.

"No." His heartbeat stayed steady, he wasn't lying.

"Shit..." Stiles mumbled as he saw Scott and Jackson come through the back gate.

"Hey dork." Stiles winced, but turned to look at Jackson and Scott.

"Here's our homework. Complete it by tomorrow afternoon." Jackson demanded while he set papers down on the table. As he walked away he slapped the back of Stiles head and eyed Derek suspiciously.

"Is it them?"

"Who- Scott and J-jackson? No-no it's not them." Stiles heart pounded. He knew Derek heard him stutter his words so he tried changing the subject by tackling him into the pool.

Stiles didn't want to go back to school tomorrow. But luckily Derek had every class with him because Stiles had gotten bumped up a grade back in middle school. Although he wouldn't be attending school until Monday Stiles was so excited. Tomorrow is Friday, just one more day. Just one.

"Want to play Call of Duty tomorrow?" Stiles asked as they dried off.

"Sure. But I have to warn you, I'm pretty badass at that game."

"We'll see about that." Stiles laughed.

The front door opened and Stiles called form the couch," Hey dad!"

"Hey loser." Scott plopped down next to him.

"Oh it's just the douchebag." Stiles exclaimed.

"Well I'll be up in my room." Stiles stood up but Scott blocked his path.

"I thought we could play a game..." Scott flung his arm around Stiles and put him in a headlock.

"Hmm... What game Stiles?"

"Let me go jackass!"

"Uncle?" Scott asked.

"Let me go!"

"Okay we'll play uncle." Scott smirked. He grabbed onto Stiles American Eagle boxer briefs and yanked on them.

"Say it Stiles." He demanded as he tugged on them. 

Stiles knew this game, if you yelled "Uncle" you get punched.

"Dude, let go!" Stiles yelped.

Scott let go after a while then twisted Stiles arm behind this back then forced it up towards his shoulder.

"Owww! Your gonna break my arm! Let go!" He was practically in tears.

"Say the magic word." Scott demanded.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Stiles cried out.

Scott released his arm and punched him in the shoulder, hard.

"See you at school tomorrow Stilinski."

The next day Stiles told his dad he wasn't feeling well even though he felt fine. He just didn't feel like going to school. And his dad didn't mind because it would have no affect on his grades.


	2. Kaleb, Miguel, and Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer annoys the heck out of Stiles so he goes over to Derek's and plays COD then learns he has two older brothers. Stiles makes a trip to Forever 21 and runs into Scott and Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is still my first story so I hope you guys enjoy it. New chapter should come next week :)

It was around 12am and Stiles sat in his room doing his homework and listening to music, specifically twenty one pilots. His favorite band. That's when his annoying-ass brother snuck up behind him and said,"Hey baby bro. What are you doing?"

"Homework." Stiles said clearly annoyed.

"Why do you have three of the same papers?" Lucifer questioned.

"Because I can." Stiles sassed.

Lucifer growled.

He stuck his finger into Stiles's shoulder on his pressure point. Stiles's entire right side went numb.

"I asked you a f****** question. You better answer it."

It took all his strength and bravery to turn back and elbow Lucifer in the face with his left elbow. Lucifer feel down, shocked. And Stiles made a run for the door. But Lucifer was too quick and had Stiles pinned face-first to the ground in a matter of seconds.

"I asked you a question." Lucifer said again,"Why do you have three papers?"

He stuck his finger back in Stiles's shoulder and pushed hard.

Stiles winced.

"B-because I'm doing S-Scott and Jackson's homework."

Lucifer stepped off of Stiles and said,"See that's all I wanted to know."

"D***." Stiles murmured.

 

Stiles walked over to Derek's and knocked on the door. A very sleepy Derek with bed-head and glasses on answered the door.

"Can we play COD here?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Derek asked.

"Didn't feel like going." Stiles shrugged.

"Okay, we can play here." Derek said as he let Stiles in.

They played COD for about half an hour, then it really started to get competitive.

Stiles jumped up,"I WON!"

"No. You cheated."

"Don't be such a sourwolf." Stiles taunted.

Derek glared at him and tackled him to the floor. They rolled around until Derek managed to get on top of Stiles, there was an awkward silence for about 5 seconds. Derek stared down at Stiles breathing heavily, and Stiles stared up at him. Until Derek broke the silence.

' :( ' Stiles thought.

"Did you cheat?" He asked.

"No four-eyes." Stiles teased.

Derek pushed his glasses up and glared at Stiles. He thought for a moment then stuck a finger into his mouth and right into Stiles left ear.

"EW! Gross! Yuck!" Stiles winced.

"My brothers do that to me all the time, stop complaining."

After Stiles wiped his ear off he asked,"You have brothers?"

"Yes. I have two. Kaleb and Miguel. We all live together in here."

"I thought it was just you... Well I have one older, jerk brother. Lucifer."

"Like the devil?" Derek asked.

"Exactly."

"Can I meet them?" Stiles asked.

"Sure. They are complete dorks, just wearing you."

"Dork-yer than you?" Stiles laughed.

"Haha, I know where you sleep so you better watch it." Derek shot.

"My brothers are both at work right now but they should be home soon."

"I have to run a quick errand. Can I meet them when I come back?" Stiles asked.

"Sure."

 

Stiles drove to the mall and looked around Forever 21. Then he heard that creepy, annoying, jerk/b**** laugh. Jackson. Shit.

Stiles ducked behind a clothes rack and peered out. Jackson was with his girlfriend, Lydia and Scott was there too with his girlfriend, Allison. Shit. Shit. Shit.

He tried to make a quick run for it, thats when Jackson noticed him.

"HEY STILINSKI!"

Shit.

"COME HERE BUDDY!"

Stiles made a dash for the exit but Scott grabbed onto the back of his neck and dragged him to Jackson. Lydia and Allison left to go look at dresses.

Scott tossed Stiles to Jackson and he held him by the front of his shirt.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know. Stuff." Stiles replied.

"Why weren't you at school?"

"I'm sick." * fake cough*

"Don't play f****** games with me Stilinski. Thanks to you, me and Scott got an F on our homework in ever class because there was none to turn in."

"Scott and I*." Stiles corrected.

"What?"

"You said 'me and Scott' it's Scott and I." Stiles said.

Jackson threw a punch to the boys stomach, making him double over. Jackson squatted down and whispered," Don't be a smart-ass. See you at home." He patted him on the back and left. Scott followed.

\----------------------------------------------

"Kaleb! Miguel! Come meet our new neighbor!" Derek called.

Two guys that looked almost EXACTLY like Derek walked down the stairs.

Miguel had a weird mustache and wore short-shorts. And Kaleb had flat hair and a tank top with jeans on.

"Kaleb." He introduced himself and stuck out a hand which Stiles shook.

"Miguel," did the same.

There was a really awkward silence but luckily Stiles phone buzzed and he pretended he had to go home.

"Hey guys I gotta cut this visit short, my dad wants me home." And he left.

"OOHHHH! My little brother likes the new neighbor!" Kaleb teased as he wrapped one arm around Derek and ruffled his hair with his knuckles. Derek elbowed his side and he let go.

"No I don't." Derek said.

"Derek, even if I couldn't hear your heart pump faster every time he says your name, I could still tell by the way you look at him." Miguel chimed in.

Derek gave him the "death glare".

Then Kaleb began, " DEREK-and-STILES sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-" Derek cut him short as he tackled him to the ground.

 


	3. Derek and Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets beat up by Jackson and Scott because he doesn't want to get expelled for fighting back. Lucifer is the worst big brother. And Derek invites Stiles over to eat dinner.

Tomorrow's the day. Tomorrow Derek comes to school with Stiles! And Stiles can't wait.

___________________________________

  
Stiles jumped right out of bed this morning and began listening to music. He played a Twenty One Pilots remix of The Judge, it's his favorite thing to listen to while he gets ready. As he got dressed he could hear the commotion coming from the Hale's house. 'Three boys living together! Must be hard' Stiles thought.

He eventually ate breakfast then headed out the door just as Derek did.  
"Want a ride?" Stiles yelled towards Derek.  
"Can I give you a ride?" Derek tossed back.  
"Sure."

Most of the car ride they sat in silence until Twenty One Pilots came on and Stiles started to jam out. He was honestly surprised with what Derek had chosen to wear on his first day. He had his glasses on, a plaid flannel, some pants that looked like khakis, as well as a messenger bag. To Stiles, Derek resembled Clark Kent on Supergirl.

They soon pulled up to the school and worry piled upon Stiles.  
'Were Scott and Jackson here?' 'Did they plan to hurt me?' He thought.  
Derek patted his back as if he felt the same. How could he feel the same when he looks as hot as that?!

They walked into the school together, it was super early because Derek wanted a tour of the school, and found their lockers to be surprisingly close to one another.

Derek was walking alone with Stiles asking him all about the school like which teachers to avoid and where to eat lunch when he was suddenly tripped onto the floor and they were both thrown into an empty room.  
"Who's your new boyfriend Sty?" Scott teased as he held onto Stiles.  
"He's not my boyfriend." Stiles shot.  
"And don't call me Sty, Scotty." Stiles raised his eyebrows mockingly and smiled.  
Scott threw his fist into the boy's stomach. All trace of humour that was in Stiles’ face left and was replaced with distress and pain as he gasped from the sudden contact.

"New kid looks gay-er than you Stilinski." Jackson began.  
Derek started to get up but Jackson pushed him back onto the floor.  
"Did I tell you to get up?"  
Derek stayed silent.  
"I asked you a fucking question." Jackson grabbed onto Derek's hair and lifted his head up.  
"Did. I. Ask you. To get up?" He asked again.  
"No." Derek mumbled.  
"What?"  
"No."  
"Well here, let me help you."  
Jackson held out his hand a Derek took it unwillingly. As soon as Derek had taken his hand Jackson pounded his fist into Derek's crotch and he fell back onto the ground in pain.  
Stiles tried to step forward with what little strength he had but Scott held onto him.  
"Awww Stilisnki did I hurt your boyfriend?" Jackson began.  
*bell rings*  
Scott looked at the clock hanging on the wall and let go of Stiles.  
"Dude I can't be late again, Harris will kill me." And they left.

Stiles helped Derek up off the floor.  
"Why did you let them do that to you?" Stiles asked deeply confused.  
Derek sighed and said," I'm not looking to become expelled from this new school. I can always deal with them later, after all they live right next door to you." Stiles frowned so Derek ruffled his hair playfully and made him smile.

Lunch time rolled around and Stiles was on his way to the cafeteria when someone snatched him from behind, trapping him between his armpit and torso, and rubbed their knuckles into his head in a vigorous noogie.  
"Hey Stilinski, buddy!" Jackson taunted,"How's it goin'?"  
"Oh just great. So great." Stiles replied irritability. Fucking douche.  
Jackson laid off and punched him in the shoulder a little to hard," See you around Stiles."  
"Fuck off." Stiles mumbled. Thank god Jackson didn't hear him.

Derek and Stiles avoided Jackson and Scott the rest of the day as it flew by. Until it was time to go home and Derek parked his Camaro in front of his house and opened the door for Stiles.

"Want to come over later at 7?" Derek asked.  
"Sure." Stiles replied.

Stiles worked on the heavy load of homework Harris had given him until 6:00 when Lucifer got home from work.  
"Stiles!" Lucifer shouted, "Come here!"  
Stiles sighed and walked downstairs, afraid of what might happen if he didn't. And afraid of what was going to happen when he did.  
"What?" He asked annoyed.  
"Why is my laundry dirty? Why is my room not cleaned?" Lucifer demanded.  
"Maybe because you haven't washed your clothes or cleaned your room." Stiles deadpanned.  
Lucifer grabbed onto the back of Stiles neck and said, "Do you think this is funny?"  
"You getting busted by dad because you won't do your own laundry or pick up your room? I don't think it's funny, no. Not at all. I actually find it hilarious that you won't do the work of a 10 year old." Stiles explained.  
Lucifer was fuming.  
"Wanna see something funny baby bro?"  
"No not really." He wanted to get back to his homework that's what he wanted to do.  
"I'll show you anyway." Lucifer decided.  
He pulled Stiles by his neck and dragged him into the bathroom. Stiles knew where he was going with this.  
"Whoa, whoa, Lucifer. I'll clean your room bro and do your laundry!" Stiles said.  
Lucifer lifted Stiles upside down.  
"No! No! No! Come on Lucifer. I'll do your chores. Just put me down!" Stiles begged.  
"It's swirly time Sty!" Lucifer exclaimed.  
"No don't Lucifer! PUT ME DOWN!" Stiles cried.  
He took Stiles to the toilet and dunked his head into it then flushed multiple times. Lucifer lifted him up and set home on the ground.  
He smacked the back of Stiles' head," Now are you going to do my fucking chores?"  
Stiles nodded, his head was soaking wet, and coughed.

  
Thirty minutes later he had finished all of Lucifer's chores. He was trying to plug in something under his desk that had fallen out of the wall socket when fucking Lucifer snuck up behind him and pulled on his boxer briefs. Stiles jerked his head up which only made it worse because he hit it under his desk. Lucifer laughed and pulled Stiles out from under his desk then made him stand up.  
"Finished with my chores little bro?" He asked. He tugged on Stiles underwear.  
Stiles tried to grab onto the back to make him stop pulling but he was utterly defenseless.  
"I asked you a question Stiles." He yanked again.  
"Ahhhhhhh. Y-yup. I'm all done." Stiles mumbled.  
"Good." Lucifer let him go.  
"Thanks. But next time don't make me ask." And he punched Stiles in the face. 'Oh how I love black eyes' Stiles thought. Shit.

After changing out of his soaking wet t-shirt and icing his eye, thanks to Lucifer, it was time to go over to Derek's. Miguel answered the door wearing an apron.  
"Derek! Stiles is here." Miguel called.  
Derek ran to the door and welcomed Stiles in.  
"Miguel just cooked dinner I was hoping you could eat with us." Derek looked nervous.  
"Of course." Stiles smiled slightly. But inside he was SO HAPPY.  
Miguel had cooked chicken in a dressing along with some rice, rolls, and salad on the side.  
They were done with their meals when Kaleb said, "Stiles you smell like toilet water."  
Miguel almost choked on his food. And Derek looked furious.  
"Oh-Um I didn't shower before I came here, I ran out of time." Stiles was blushing.  
"Then why do you smell like toilet water?" Kaleb asked.  
"Uh- my brother kinda dunked my head into the toilet." Stiles couldn't look up at them.  
"A swirly?" Miguel chuckled.  
"So I've heard it's called." Stiles replied.  
"Did your brother also give you that black eye Stiles?" Derek asked.  
"Yup."  
Stiles looked really sad.  
"Well I am done so is Stiles and I will be up in my room playing Xbox. Don't bother us and Kaleb if you could be so kind as to clean up our plates for tonight." Derek said, trying to change the subject.  
"Sure." Kaleb replied.

Derek took Stiles by the hand and pulled him upstairs.  
'Why is he holding my hand?' Stiles wondered.  
Stiles went over to the stack of video games," So what game do you want to play?"  
Derek locked his bedroom door and said, "Actually I was thinking that we could do something else."  
"Wait. What?" Stiles was scared.  
"Just you and me..." Derek grabbed Stiles and kissed him.  
Stiles pulled back," Wait, you're gay?"  
"Yes." Derek said," Do you want to do this?"  
"I've wanted to do this ever since I laid eyes on you." Stiles replied.  
Then Derek started to undress and Stiles started to undress and everything went from there.

Stiles rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on Derek's table. 6:00 am.  
"Morning handsome." Derek placed a platter of food on the night stand and pecked Stiles on the cheek.  
"Last night was the best night of my life."   
"So are we boyfriends?" Stiles asked.  
"I guess we are." Derek replied, smiling with joy.  
"We have to get ready for school now. I took some clothes from your room because I didn't want you to have to go back to your house and I made you breakfast."  
Stiles thanked him and got dressed but he told Derek it's not normal to take clothes from his room so don't do it again.

Then Derek drove Stiles to school.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Derek's Second Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Derek's second day at school and he losses his pills, on purpose. Then he drops Stiles off at a home and Lucifer beats the living crap out of him with Crowley by his side.

*Stiles pov*

Derek drove me to school and we got there as most people headed in. I got to my locker safely, as did Derek but then I hear Jackson talking to all of his friends, (or the "popular people") finishing up his sentence about last nights football game and saying goodbye to the rest of the "popular people" as they head into their classes. He's now left talking only to Scott as they quickly approach me trying to hide my head in my locker. One of them pushes me up against it and says," Morning Stilinski."  
I look behind me and see Derek trying to walk away but they grab his shirt from behind.  
"Where are you going Hale?" Jackson chirped.  
"Not try to avoid us are you?"   
"No-no, not at all." Derek replied. He stays calm, he's like as cool as ice.  
"Catch you guys around." Scott says as he slaps the back of Derek's head. But something falls out of his pocket, medicine.   
Scott picks it up and reads the label. Zolpidem.  
"This stuff can get us high." He smirks at Jackson.  
"Thanks for the pills Hale! Have fun with the pain." Scott says and they skip off.  
"Dude!", I said. "Why did you let them take that?"  
"It's not Zolpidem, I filled the bottle with Exlax." Derek smiled at me.  
"Hope they have fun with the diarrhea." I laugh.

Lunch rolls around again and today Derek and I are going to eat outside because there are no spots left inside.   
"I forgot my jacket inside, I'll go grab it. Save me a spot!" Derek says as he runs back to his locker.

Once he got back he didn't look so well so I asked him what happened.

He explained that after he put on his jacket he was about to close his locker when Jackson grabbed onto his hood.  
"What kind of pills you give me? Some kind of colon blow?" Jackson was furious.  
Derek let out a little laugh and Jackson said," Oh, you think this is funny?"  
Derek, who learns the best way to talk back from me, (you're welcome Derek) replied with, "No... well..." And then laughs slightly again.  
Jackson pounds his fist into Derek's stomach.  
"Okay, Okay." Derek said said surrendering.  
Jackson did it again.  
It knocked the wind right out of Derek and he puffed out air.  
"Please..." He mumbled.  
"Shut your mouth you little b****."   
Then he does it again.  
"WHITTMORE what are you doing?" #CoachFinstock to the rescue.  
"Oh Hale and I are just discussing last nights game. Isn't that right Derek?"   
Derek looked at the ground and Jackson whispered, "Say yes if you know what's good for you."   
"Yeah we were just discussing last nights game...My side of the discussion was about how awful Jackson did. He played terrible last night, like always." I clapped Derek on the back after I heard that one.  
Then he said he walked away.

"Jackson is going to kill us." We laughed.

Luckily the rest of the school day Jackson stayed out of sight and we went home all in one piece. Derek dropped me off out-front and I asked if he wanted to come over in 10 minutes, he agreed.

  
I entered my house a locked the door.  
"Lucifer!" I called up the stairs,"What do you want for—–"  
I was cut off as my head was shoved into something that smelled absolutely disgusting.   
"Hey Stiles! Haven't seen you in a while." A male sounding voice said. I recognized that voice. Crowley. Lucifer's asshole friend.  
"Just got back from the gym. Haven't showered yet." He said as he shoved me out from underneath his arm.  
"You reek! And I almost thought you were a girl because you sounded like one." I exclaimed," Your condition should be considered a threat to society!"  
Crowley only shrugged and asked," Want to play football trivia?"  
"I'd rather be doing my homework, which will later get me a good job, than answer dumb questions about that stupid game that gets you no where in life. And even if we did play why would I want you to punch me every time I get an answer incorrect and why on earth would I want to be asked questions by someone as stupid as you?"  
Crowley tackled me down and sat on my stomach.  
"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"  
"How many years must a player be retired to be eligible for the Pro Football Hall of Fame?"   
'Shit', I thought. I don't know any of this.  
"Um-Four?"  
"Wrong, five."  
Hard punch to the shoulder.   
"Ow!" I flinched and held onto his shoulder.  
"Next question, what were NFL players required to wear in games for the first time in 1943?"  
"Cleats?"  
"Wrong, helmets."  
Hard punch to his chest.  
I coughed up the air that had just been knocked out of me.  
"Get off of me!" I screamed,"LUUUCCIFFEERR!!"  
"Who gave you that black eye?" Crowley asked.  
"Lucifer."  
"Wouldn't want to make it any darker would ya?" Crowley acted like he were going to hit me but he stopped right before he made any contact with my face.  
Lucifer came down the stairs," Stiles shut the fuck up. Hey, Crowley."  
Crowley got off me," Hey man. Just playing football trivia with Stiles."  
Lucifer whispered something into Crowley's ear and he smiled. I made a run to the door but someone caught me.   
"Where you going baby bro? You just got here." Lucifer dug his finger into the pressure point on my shoulder.  
The right side of my body went numb. And I was terrified of what they were going to do to me. Luckily Derek was coming over in 10 min. I could last that long, hopefully.  
Lucifer wrapped his arm around me in a "friendly manner" and continued to push his thumb into my shoulder. Then he shoves me towards Crowley.  
"Looks like you'll have plenty of time here."  
"Fuck off." I snapped.  
He laughs and ruffles my hair.   
Lucifer grabs me and puts me into a sleeper hold. Basically he chokes me till I black out.  
I tapped his arm in a form of surrender but he kept holding on tighter. I tapped about two more times then right before my head started to go light, he dropped me and I fell flat of the ground.  
I moaned and Crowley kicked me in the stomach then grabbed me up by the front of my shirt.  
"Stand still," he commanded. He stood behind me as I was holding onto my stomach from the pain. Then he punched the inside of my knee.  
"Stay standing!" Lucifer yelled as he f***ing PUSHED me onto the ground.   
"Punishment time."   
They flipped me over and Crowley held my hands above my head while Lucifer continuously slapped my stomach, hard. I burst into tears.  
"Look, we have a crybaby and a fa****." They both laugh and stand me up. Then Lucifer punches me in the groin and I collapse onto the floor for the hundredth time. Oh what fun I am having! (Sarcasm if you didn't catch on.)  
The doorbell rings and my savior is here. Hallelujah!   
I get up as fast as I can from my spot on the ground and open it.  
"Derek!" I exclaim and go in for a hug.  
I let him in while both Lucifer and Crowley's jaws are dropped.  
"This is my brother, Lucifer."   
"I'm Derek."   
Lucifer shakes his hand.  
"And this is Crowley, Lucifer's friend."  
"Nice to meet you." Derek says.  
And they shake hands.  
"Well we will be upstairs so just call and order pizza if you get hungry, I'll pay you back." I drag Derek upstairs with me.  
Lucifer and Crowley can't believe their eyes.  
"You seem like you're in pain." Derek says.  
"Nope, I'm perfectly fine!"   
"Stiles, you're lying."   
"I'm fine. 100% a-okay."  
I grab some games from my desk and sit on my bed next to Derek.   
"I've got GTA 5, COD 4, Destiny, Minecraft, FIFA 15, Fallout—–"  
Derek pokes me in the stomach and I wince in pain.   
"You're not fine. Take off your shirt and pants. If you're fine you won't have any bruises."   
I sigh and undress.   
"Stiles!" Derek says examining my purple and yellow body.  
"Who gave you these?"   
"Lucifer, Scott, Jackson, and Crowley."   
"That's it, I'm going to take care of your brother once and for all." Derek storms out of my room and I follow him into Lucifer's room.   
He tears him out of him chair and pushes him up against the wall.

 


	5. Stiles Deals with it

"I never said thank you for last night... You really showed Lucifer. Thank you Derek." I said to him as he walked me out of school.

Derek grabbed both my hands and turned to face me. "Anytime." He said as he kissed me.

Then we heard Jackson and Scott coming around the corner and quickly opened our lockers which were across the hall from each other. I tried to hide my head in my locker again but Jackson walked up to me and started poking me all over.

"Awww look Scott, he's blushing." Jackson teased.

Scott chuckled and walked over to Derek who was staring pale-faced into his locker. Scott wet his finger and stuck it into Derek's right ear. He cringed and tried to wipe his ear off on his shoulder. Which only made Scott laugh and ruffle his hair. Then Jackson grabbed onto the back of my shirt and pulled me into the boys locker room while Scott followed along with Derek. They threw us to the hard, cold, tile floor then Jackson grabbed Derek and picked him up.

"Are you gay?" He asked.

"Yeah. And if you have a f****** problem with it you can say it to my f****** face!"

"Ooohhh this one is loud!" Jackson began," Maybe I should shut him up."

He kneed Derek in the groin and he fell to back onto the floor.

*bell rings*

"See you guys at home." Scott waved.

"F****** a******." Derek mumbled as he stood up.

 

A while ago Jackson and Scott crept into my room while I had my headphones in and was drawing. Yes, I draw. Although it is rather embarrassing because I'm worried people won't like it. But back to my story.

They came in and I didn't notice until Scott pulled my beanie off my head and Jackson tugged my headphones out of my ears.

"Hey Sty!" Scott said.

"Don't call me that." I say as I begin to close my sketch book trying to be as casual as I can be. But of course they notice and make me aware of that.

"Whoa!" Jackson says pulling the sketch book out from under me.

"Are these drawings of naked men?!" Scott teased.

No, they're drawings of landscapes and one is Derek.

"No." I say.

"Ooohhhh!" Jackson found the drawing of Derek," Is this your boyfriend! Protector of the evil."

They laughed. "Just give it back."

Jackson wrapped his arm around me and puts me in a headlock then rubs his knuckles on my scalp.

"Stiles is in looovvveee." He sings.

"F*** off you d***." I push him away.

Scott practically attacks me and shoves me up against the wall face first.

"What did you say?"

"I called him a d*** and told him to f*** off." I reply, although my words are muffled.

He spins me around then punches me on my right side. I moan and fall to the floor.

"You too both acting like d**** won't make yours any bigger." I spat.

Jackson pulls me up,"Oh you think you're funny?"

He punches me but this time in my stomach. And that's it. I can't take it anymore. I completely lost it. I felt the adrenaline rush through my body as I immediately stood up after being punched and attacked them both.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH ME OR MY BOYFRIEND EVER AGAIN!" I shouted this over and over with every punch and kick I threw at them. Then Jackson started to cry. Yeah, _**CRY**_. So, being the nice person I am, I kicked him right between his legs and walked out of my room and to Derek's, sketch book in hand, head held high. I told him what happened and he hugged me and said I could spend the night just in case. And anyway, tomorrow's Christmas Eve.


End file.
